


The mysterious (and cool) mother

by Delt0ras



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: In-Laws, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, magnus's mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras
Summary: So I have this idea about Magnus when reading and watching Mortal Instruments.Magnus's mother is dead by suicide when he was still a kid, and Magnus's father is a demon. They weren't here to raise Magnus and he didn't raise himself.So what if someone else did. A non-human, kinda immortal with magic while not belonging to the downworlder's community woman adopted him ? What if she became his mom instead ?Somehow she is back on Earth and now Magnus wants to introduce Alec to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus is having his breakfast with Alec, peacefully in his home.

He is cut mi-sentence by a flash of light appearing in front of him. It forms an address, floating a few seconds before vanishing.

"Sorry Alec, I need to take care of that. It's urgent." informs Magnus. His face has lost his joyfull smile, and his shoulders are now tensed.

"Of course. Can I help ?"offers Alec.

"I don't think so but you can observe if you want. Follow me." agrees the warlock.

He leads them toward his work office. The space is took up by boxes of various importance, spell gears, books and others necessities. Magnus makes them disappear in a wave of his hand, clearing completely the room. He places himself in the center while Alec stays near the walls.

Magnus's Blue magic forms a cercle. It grows bigger and opaque until it reaches the size of a full-lenght mirror. Magnus whispers a spell then the surface clears to reveal a fight. Bloody and flashy fight from their point of view. They see the fight from above with enought distance to discern a woman in between the lizard-like monsters.

Alec comes closer when he sees it's safe. Half his attention is on the fight, he doesn't recognize the monsters, while the other is on Magnus. He still looks tensed, maybe a little afraid and it makes Alec uneasy. He puts his hand on Magnus's shoulder to send his comfort without disturbing him.

The fight is over with the dying noise of the lizard-like monsters, leaving only the woman standing. She turns her head toward Magnus's mirror and Alec could swore she can see them behind it. She must have recognized his magic because she relaxes, smiles and waves toward them before disappearing. Magnus's cut the connexion quickly after that with a smile on his lips.

Alec sees the change and wants to inquire about the cause. His question fly from his mind when he hears Magnus whispering "Mom." with a beaming smile. Instead, Alec lets out an undignified squeal of "What ?"

 

* * *

 

"Izzy, I need your help."

"What's up ?" asks Isabelle, only half listenning to her brother.

"Magnu's mother is here and he wants to introduce me to her." almost whines Alec to the phone.

"... Magnus's mother died hundred years ago." says prudently Isabelle, actually confused by the situation.

"I know." hisses back Alec "But I saw her alive and Magnus called her mom. I panicked and escaped before asking more questions ok !" he explains regretting a bit to have bolt like that. He must have hurt Magnus's feeling, he was so excited.

"Sooo you have to face the in-laws starting by the mother huh. Well, I said you're lucky." huffes back Isabelle, now starting to have fun at his brother's panic.

"Why ?"

"You only have to face one family member. Unlike when Magnus had to charm all of us." develops her thoughts while hearing Alec grumbling about the fearsome mother and unhelpfull little sister. "Now go back to your man and be brave. I'm telling Jace about the in-laws meeting."

Alec stares blankly at his phone a bit longer before shaking his head. He has to apology to Magnus, he opens the bathroom's door only half ready to face the conversation but determinates to make it happen anyway.

 

At the institut, Isabelle catches Jace in the tranning room. When Jace hears the news, he stands still a few seconds to understand it before letting an enormous smile makes his way on his lips. Then he laughs at Alec who will be fretting around in the flat and the institut in preparation of the meeting.

Isabelle lets him have his fun before she reminds him that, as brother, he too would have to face the mysterious mother. And, of course, be at his best behavior since there is not way he wants to give a bad impression of Alec to her, right ?

Jace's horrified face he sends to his sister only manages to make her laugh. She abandons him to his fate with a small pat on the shoulder.

 

* * *

 

"You know Magnus, if the love is mutual, he treats you well and makes you happy, I have nothing to say except congratulation." confirms once again the mother to her son.

"I know mom. It's just so funny to see him panickly ran around to check everything. You'll like him !" Magnus describes with a blazing smile not hidding an ounce of his love for Alec.

"Then should I scare him a bit ?" inquires in mock seriousness the mother. Magnus only sends her a mischievous smile, she takes it as permission.

They walk in silence, enjoying each other company, until Magnus's appartement comes in view.

"Remember if you're happy, I'm happy. Now ! Let's go scare my new son-in-law !" the mother announces with a booming voice.

 

* * *

 

The mother enters the flat to see someone standing near. She only needs one look to know it her son's boyfriend and he was worried about them taking too long. She has a cold but polite smile ready, pairs up with a few looks it's bound to make him uncomfortable. Their eyes meet and she forgots all about her plans, all about her fake trials. She just stares in surprise.

"Magnus ! What with the adorable rabbit ?! Where is your 'too dangerous to be approach' kind you've went after ?" the mother asks while blinking at Alec, in case he is an hallucination. A very fast blushing hallucination apparently. "Oh fuck Magnus ! What do I do ? I feel like I've just bullied him !" asks again the mother, half panicking now. Alec tries to reassure her but he only ends up blushing even harder.

Jace, Isabelle, Magnus and Chairman Meow are laughting their head off watching the two interact.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you married ?" asks simply the mother. She watches Alec froze and send her an unsure look, he still answers her truthfully : "Yes. 5 years ago."

"Congratulation ! What do you want as a wedding gift ?" the mother inquires.

"Nothing."

"Tut tut. I can give a late wedding gift to my son, right ?" the mother reprimands lightly.

"I don't know what Magnus wants. Maybe a new coffee machine ?" Alec offers.

"I'll ask Magnus later. What do you want Alec ?" the mother insists again when Alec doesn't understand she thinks of him as her son. He is family. This time Alec understands, her sincerity makes him feel warm and happy to be so easily accept.

"You talk about childhood stories earlier right ?" Alec asks in fake innocence.

They share a complice smile.

 

* * *

 

 "Did Magnus ever has troubles with school ?" Isabelle asks, going methodically in her list of 'embarassing moments in someone life'.

"Hum... Magnus was actually quite modest but I remember a few times I was called in for disciplinary issues." offers the mother.

"No !" comes the startle cry of Magnus.

"Yes !" comes the joyful cry of the Lightwood siblings.

"Majority wins ?" the mother asks her son. Magnus makes a deject face and goes hidding behind Alec.

"So, one day I received a message at work to retrieve my "angry son" immediately." begins the mother "I hurried, worried Magnus was hurt to find him sitting in a chair in the principal office. He had scratches and was staring down at a kid in anger. The kid had blood on his face, cuts on his arms and he was terrified of Magnus. I knew Magnus wouldn't go that far without reasons so I argued. The kid never stopped sending warry looks at Magnus and refused to talk. I spare you the school's nonsense of that time." the mother makes an exasperate face at thatand mutters some bad words before carrying on "At home, I learned that Magnus has broken the kid's noze and one brow bone. He lent two hits on the jaw and bite quite strongly. I was proud he stood up against the insults of the other kid. Maybe a bit overkill but it made the message clear." smothers the mother.

"You were trying not to laught at the director and the kid father's faces. I remember that one." Magnus admits petulantly.

"Hell yeah." laughts the mother. She bends over to ruffle her son's hair in teasing.

 

* * *

 

Chairman Meow jumps on the mother with all his strenght. She catches him with ease speaking of practice and pets him with eager. The cat rubs against her face, meows like he couldn't be happier in life and licks all over her face. They both focus on petting and showering each other with love.

"So I guess you knew Chairman Meow, right ? I've never saw him being this friendly with someone." interrupts Jace after observing them for some time.

"I've met Cherry years before I've met Magnus, if it's what you're asking." answers the mother, still cuddling her cat.

"Oh ! You named him ?" notices Isabelle. Seeing the cat emotional and cuddly behavior is intringuing her a lot. Is she his true owner ? And Magnus just a substitute ? Indeed, Isabelle thinks Chairman Meow has a good start to become a boneless pile of fur before the end of the evening.

"No. He named himself but Magnus added the meow. He was very persistent on that." develops the mother as Cherry moews in regret for that addition.

"Magnus did ? Why ?" inquires Jace. A spark of teasing is shinning in his eyes, perhaps sensing some embarrassing stories.

"Well it was his first words after coming to live with me. You see, he was totally obsessed with Cherry. Admiring him, chasing him around, petting him when he was lucky, playing with him everytime he could. It was adorable to see him running around with his small legs and grabby hands." the mother smiles sweetly at the memories "Until Cherry had enough. One day he wasn't at his usual spot so Magnus became distress and came to me. He asked me where Chairman Meow was. He didn't realise, he just thought meow means cat since it's their sound. No matter how displease Cherry was, it stuck around." finishes the mother.

"Where was Chairman Meow?"

"Hidding in a cupboard sending evil looks to Magnus. He did it all day but Magnus didn't understand why. Really truly adorable." compliments the mother.

"I wasn't adorable." protests Magnus from the couch.

"Of course you were adorable. Especially when you wanted cookies before dinner. Man, the puppy eyes …" the mother shakes her head in disbelief, but no one is fool she loved it everytime Magnus did it. "I'm sure you can pull it off as an adult. Better warn your hubby about them." adds after a quick thinking, already looking to Alec to share those peticular memories.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scenes as answer to yuki_chicken's comment on Chapter 2. Thanks for the inspi :D

The mother sits next to Isabelle and Jace in Magnus loft, "Mother or father ?"

"Excuse me ?" Jace is confuse by the abrupt question.

"Which one is against Alec and Magnus marriage ? Which one abandonned you both to grow up under a too young Alec ?" she watches their faces fall and become a blank mask.

"I'm centuries old. I'm a single mother raising children before meeting Magnus. I've deal with abuses and neglected situations you can't begin to imagine. I can see the signs." explains the mother, her eyes showing for the first time her age and experience.  
Both shadowhunters study her to realise she wants to meet their parents and wants a headstart in analysing them.

"Our dad. He cheated on our mother for years and he is against Alec being gay. Mom promptly erased him and his opinions in our life but the hurt was already done." Jace feels he can trust her. She has welcome them easily, respects Alec and Magnus choices, respects them who are still strangers. In Jace's book, she is ok.

"I see. Your mother is brave and strong. Has her decisions been accept by the others shadowhunters ?" the mother asks with a careful look.

"Not really. She had to fight for years to divorce." Isabelle provides, her resentment can be hear in her voice.

"I remember a time the cheater parent would be bury alive for his shame. Time has passed but the feelings haven't." the mother pats Jace on his shoulder and sends a warm smile to Isabelle. She stands to talk with Alec.  
  
Isabelle witnesses Alec's constipate face and Magnus's sparkle of anticipation as opposite reactions to the same sentence.  
"Did she just ask Alec about meeting mom and dad ?" wonders Isabelle.

"I think so. Do we meddle ?" Jace confirms, he also was watching the conversation.

"No let's see what she can do." decides the sister.

 

* * *

  


"Hello I'm looking for Miss Trueblood-Lightwood." The mother joyful voice echoes in the office.

"Hello, Trueblood-Lightwood office is two doors down." answers distractly someone.

The mother walks to the designated door. She already likes the atmosphere in the institut, a balance mix of serious and relax. She knocks at the door and enters.  
"Hello Miss Trueblood-Lightwood ?" the mother asks to verify her identity. The woman is the spitting image of Isabelle, she has Alec's dark hair and Jace's smart eyes. The mother lets her judge her with wariness since Maryse doesn't know her.

"This is me. Who are you ?" asks Maryse with a neutral voice and an open expression. Sharp mind with protectiveness radiating from her, the mother likes her.

"Hello. I'm Magnus's mother. I wanted to greet the parents of my new son-in-law." explains the mother with a polite smile.

"Magnus's mother … "

"Yes. Not his birth one obviously. I adopted him when he was a child."

Maryse couldn't believe this woman. She is usurping  someone's identity and dares to come in with a smile to admit it. Maryse doesn't know about Magnus's past, she doesn't know how he grew up. But this woman is standing in the institut without triggering any alarms. Does she give her the benefit of doubt ?

"I see. It's nice to meet you. I'ld have love to talk to you at the wedding." Maryse isn't letting her control the conversation like that.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was out of Earth for decades by then. I'll probably leave at the end of the month." The mother is truly sorry to have miss the wedding. Maybe she can make them dress again and takes a picture for her photobook.

"I see." repeats Maryse. The woman does remind her of Magnus in her extravageance of believing impossible things. Still Maryse doesn't know what to believe so she cuts the conversation short.

"It's nice to meet you but I have urgent works to finish. Would you like to reschedule ?"

"It's alright, I just wanted to say hi. I'm taking my leave now."

The mother puts her hand on the door handle but she hesitates. Finally she turns around to offer her words to Maryse Lightwood : "I'm a single mother so you can trust me on this. You did good to separate to your ex-husband. You priorized your children's safety over your reputation. You did the right choices and you made them happy. It's all that matter." Her appreciation convinces she leaves the room.

Maryse stands in shock to hear someone openly supporting her on one of her most hate decisions by her peers. The confirmation clears and relaxes something in her. It's unexpected and it's weird. She decides to call Magnus at lunch break.  
'"my new son-in-law"' flashes in her mind. Is Alec safe if she is an impostor ? Does Magnus know her ? As questions about safety of her sons erase her previous thoughts of work, Maryse sends a last look at her paperwork before taking her phone. Scratch that, she is calling Magnus now.

  


"Your mother is calling me." Magnus says to Alec in disbelief before picks up "Yes Maryse ?"

"Hello Magnus, is it a bad time ?"

"Not at all. Do you need my services ?" Magnus a bit worry now. Maryse doesn't call if nothing urgent happen.

"No. I was visit by a woman calling herself your adoptive mother, is it true ?" She feels a bit stupid to asks like that but she couldn't think of any other way to put it.

"My adoptive mother is indeed in town for the month. She did mention the wish to greet Alec's parents. Can you describe her ?"  
Maryse does and Magnus confirms her identity.

"Did she do somethnig wrong ? It's been a while since she've been in contact with shadowhunters." Magnus is worry about her mother well being since he knows how protective she is.

"Nothing of the sort. It was a nice encounter." Maryse admits truthfully. Also very self-boosting, she personnaly thinks.  
They keep talking, when they hang up both have a smile on their lips.

 

* * *

  


"Alec isn't that your dad ?" asks the mother while pointing to the man she spotted in the entrance of a big room.

At the mention of Alec and the word 'dad' one man turns toward them. He studies the duo quickly before coming closer.

"I'm Robert Lightwood, and you are ?" He attacks without a good morning to her or his son despite being the first time they see each other today.

"I'm Magnus's mother." The mother smiles politely at him.

"You don't look like a mother." Robert annonces quite rudely.

"Because I don't have grey hair ?" The mother teases with a pointed look to Robert's grey hair.

"I would have say irresponsable." Robert is annoyed by her comment so he tries to insult her.

"Magnus is an adult for centuries now. I don't need to be behind him and judge his every steps. Now I'm just the fun mom." She explains with a brillant smile, everybody in the hall can see she is proud of Magnus.

"Is that so ? And what are you doing with Alec ?" dismisses the previous topic since he wasn't going to win

"Visiting the institut of course ! I find some of the recent inventions quite interesting." The mother is looking at him in the eyes, daring him to comment with his traditionnal view and insult all shadowhunters working technical.

Robert tenses and once again changes the subject : "It's shadowhunter only, Alec. I thought you know that." He makes his disapproval heard in his voice.

"She is recognize by the gate, the oldest one." Alec talks back with a neutral face.  
The oldest gate around the institut was put by the first generation of shadowhunters. It has the fonction to recognize every person crossing it and to detect evil intents. It's the strongest gate of all instituts, it had hold when all additionnal protections hadn't. So if this gate says clear, Alec isn't going to defy its judgement.

Robert grins his teeth and leaves without any other words or even a fake smile.

"I think I manage to be reasonably pleasant. What do you think Alec ?" says the mother still watching Robet's back disappearing in the hall.

"It went well. He didn't insult you, probably too scare to anger Magnus." Alec feels very satisfy to see his dad pipe down for once.

The mother doesn't miss Alec's satisfaction and it conforts her in her decision, Robert Lightwood is not worthy of this family.  
"Come on, let's go meet Isabelle ! I wan't a full tour in your secret tunnels." The mother takes Alec's arm and drags him enthusiastically toward the stairs.

Maryse Trueblood-Lightwood stands behind a pillar. She has witness the conversation between Robert and the duo.  
She feels strangely grateful to have Magnus's reputation protecting Alec even in the institut. She also feels proud to have another mother backing her up, she appreciates the support and it's honnestly a relief. Perhaps Maryse can have some private time with her to discuss mothers issues and collect more details about Magnus's past. It's past time she invests in that territory.

 

 **Bonus**  
  
  


Magnus has to bribe Alec for weeks before he accepts to go shopping with him.  
Alec is not shy to be with Magnus but still a bit shy since he is so plain and dark and gloomy. But ! He wants a date with Magnus away from the routine at home, so if he have to go to clothes shopping to have Magnus just for himself, he can do the effort. They visit high class stores where everything is shining and Magnus gleeful smile blocks Alec's dark thoughts. They enjoy themselves going through jackets. Some are flashy some are sober enough to be wearable in Alec's opinion.

Magnus finds one wonderful, beautiful, extrodinary jacket. It's a two colors piece, orange and black with fur collar. He wants it. Then Magnus thinks about matching jacket with Alec, ain't its going to be cute ?!  
He starts looking to find a second coloring in darker shades. He finds a mix of light blue and black jacket that fits Alec size perfectly. A sign to buy it, Magnus believes. He pushes Alec in the dressing room with the clothe. It's beautiful on Alec and Magnus can't help compliment Alec. Internally, Magnus really wants to buy it and do a matching couple clothes. Reaaally wants it.

Alec does like the jacket. His one is a bit old but can live for another 3 years so he doesn't need one. It's expensive and he is kinda afraid to use it and tear it in a battle or simply by moving around. But Magnus is extra happy and he whines to convince Alec : matching vest, matching clothes for couple, Alec is beautiful and all. Alec wavers a bit but is still against buying it.

But Magnus is determinate so he uses his hidden weapon : puppy eyes.  
He wall slams Alec in the dressing room, radiates his fabulousness and when he sees Alec weaken, Magnus does his puppy eyes. Alec blinks, blushes and mutters an agreement. Magnus doesn't wait for Alec to calm himself, he takes both jackets and goes to pay for them.

Alec flusters when he sees Magnus coming closer. He arms himself to argue with him again but he is overpowered by his charisma. Magnus does the most adorable face Alec has seen so far. It breaks through all his resolutions and he finds himself agreeing before he realised it. He lets Magnus go as he needs time to calm himself for the pure cuteness he was subjected to. Puppy eyes indeed, Alec has to seriously strengthen himself against them.

* * *

  


Actually Magnus wants cookies. Especially Alec's handmade cookies. Problem is : Alec has hide them and has forbade him to eat them before dinner. Now Magnus is a powerful being. He is the hight warlock of Brooklyn, a feat to achieve and to hold on for years. He never has took orders and doesn't do things he dislikes. He can easily eat those cookies.

What is troublesome is how to hide it or what diversion to do. Magnus can't even use Chairman Meow because the damn cat has a plate specially made for him. The usual sweetwords won't work on Alec for that, he is inflexible about food but Magnus can't go behind his back either. His only solution is to go for frontal attack and conquer.

Magnus walks to Alec. He makes himself look cute before asking :  
Magnus needs a reward to have bear with assholes all week. Can Alec give him a reward ? Can Magnus have a cookie ? Pretty please ?

As planned Alec doesn't resist his attacks for more then a second. He kisses his lover thank you and goes take the whole plate in his office. Magnus pats himself on the back for a job well done .

* * *

   


  
"Alec can I dance ?"  
"No."  
"Alec can I sing ?"  
"No."  
"Alec can I drink ?"  
"No."  
"Come on your mission is boring."  
"It's surveillance Magnus, of course it's boring."  
"Buut."  
"Stop pouting. I told you not to come."  
"I wanted a date. A date Alec."  
"No."  
Silence as they both watch the building.  
"Alec can we have sex ?"  
"No."  
"Alec can I sleep ?"  
"If you want."  
"Alec -"  
"No."  
"But Alec !"  
"No."  
"Aleec."  
"What ? Argg don't do that ! I don't see a thing ! No."  
"Aleeec."  
"Shit, you can make them worst ! No !"  
Silence again.  
"Alright fine, I can sit on your lap. Now stop your puppy eyes !" Alec moves to Magnus as he whispers in defeat : "I can't handle them"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for loving and commenting my story !


End file.
